In recent years, with information leakage frequently occurring, recommended is operation of reducing a risk of information leakage by storing a classified file into a server and managing the same. In this case, since preparing a storage region for each user costs much, a file is stored on a file server accessible in common by a plurality of users and managed.
Such management of a file, however, has a problem that when a user accesses a file server from a client terminal, a file whose access authorization is held by the user himself and other files are displayed in a list to make management complicated.
In a file system provided by an OS (Operating System) currently used in common such as Windows, for example, structure of a file or a directory can be displayed only in a manner as registered on the file system. In addition, it is only possible to rearrange the order of displaying under a certain condition such a file name.
Related art solving such problems as described above is disclosed, for example, in Patent Document 1. Disclosed in the system recited in Patent Document 1 is a technique that when a user having an access right only to a folder A out of folders A and B logs in a server device which provides file sharing service, for example, only an icon indicating the folder A is displayed on a client device of the user.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-110549
As described above, a file system provided by an OS (Operating System) has a problem of complicated management because a file whose access right is held by a user and other files are displayed together as a list.
Related art recited in Patent Document that can solve the problem also has a shortcoming in requiring, in each server device which provides file sharing service, introduction of a function (program) of enabling only a folder whose access right is held by a user to be displayed on a client device of the user and introduction of software into the client device as well that is applicable to a corresponding function of the server device, which introductions are hard to be realized by existing file server and client device. In particular, systems having numbers of file servers require enormous costs and labor for the introduction.
As described in the foregoing, displaying with a structure flexibly changed has been impossible such as displaying only a file or a folder related to a user with neither change of such software on a client terminal as a file explorer nor introduction of a special function of changing a folder structure of a file server.
In view of the above-described problems, an object of the present invention is to provide a gateway server, a file management system, and file management method and program which enable control such as displaying only a file or a folder whose access right is held by a user to be realized by using existing file server and client terminal without introducing a new function into a file server and a client terminal.